142712-exile-aurin
Content ---- ---- I Kinda know i will never get the real answer why guys pick female chars :P but fun to see the answers. | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you a guy :P? | |} ---- LOL. that must be the oldest "excuse" in the book. | |} ---- Yes the answers which you want are the real answers everyone else lies , man you must be a saint | |} ---- The real answer is quit clear, MMO Chars are played quite long and i always stare at there ass, and if i can choose between a male ass and a female ass, its quite easy for me. And why Aurin? Humans are boring, Granok Males cool! Female not so much. Mordesh, i dont like walking zombies XD So Aurin it is, i have a litte Aurin Fox Girl since day one, easy on the eye :) | |} ---- Most common answer: "I don't wanna stare at a guy's butt all day." (i didn't understand the "Aurin" part tho) Edited October 12, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- yes, i dont want to look at a guy while playing the game. Edited October 12, 2015 by skottie | |} ---- Well if *that's* what you really wanted to talk about, why didn't you say so! :lol: My toons are about 60/40 Female/Male Ratio. Both my main Exile and Dominion toons are female (Granok Warrior, Cassian Stalker). I also have a singular Aurin Female ESPer, but she's an RP-character and isn't an Aurin, but is a Lopp (head canon, leave me alone) So I guess you could say that I am a guy who chose a female Aurin, not because she was cute (even though she is), but because it's the only way I could get rabbit ears to RP a Lopp. B) My male characters are Tex (of course), a couple of Cassians named after Archer characters and a Granok Medic. I am an Alt-O-holic, and I just like a mix of all the available races/classes/genders. No real reason other than that. Sometimes I just think of a cool concept and make a toon based on that. Sometimes I think of a funny name or other inspiration. I have a character named "Interplanet Janet" (after the Schoolhouse Rock song). I will probably never give her any playtime, but I thought the name was awesome and when it wasn't already claimed, I jumped on it. So, really, I don't know what your motivation is for asking, but there is the truth of it. I like role-playing, I like concept characters and I like a wide selection when I'm playing. EDIT TO ADD: Also, I am a collector of costumes in every game I play. Wildstar is no different, and most of the non-chunky armor fashions do look better on the female models. For big clunky costumes though, the male models are better. (Opinion, mine.) Plus, playing "dress up dollies" on a dude is kinda weird for me. :lol: Edited October 12, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Yeah. Most of the time I tend to play characters that I enjoy looking at rather than characters I can immerse myself in. A lot of the time that results in me playing appealing female characters but I play guys too (I made a male Exile spellslinger named Houston Dallas because EXIIIIIIILE) from time to time. And sometimes I just play my female draken because he rear is tremendous and I like that kind of thing. Don't you judge me. :| | |} ---- Booty shakin zombie to you! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, he's probably fishing for something like that, or some Freudian "issue" that has no place on the forums. | |} ---- What you just wrote, didnt make any sense at all. Are you fantasising about your character or something weird like that? | |} ---- So why is a excuse to like a female butt more than a male? Im hetero and i like female butts and also breasts. ( In all shapes and forms :P) What do you want to hear that people are sexual arroused by a virtuel female? my bad! Edited October 12, 2015 by Brain Woodstock | |} ---- You doesnt sound hetero at all. RP wise, you are your character. Why on earth would you play female then, except if you are gay? | |} ---- ---- ---- why would i want to watch at a man's ass all day. is that better? oO Im straight so i like to watch at women more than i like to watch at men. (my Granok is a male char, i'm no freak yo!) i dont identify myself at all with the pixels on the screen. Edited October 12, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- Like wise you fantasize of male character or something weird like that ?? | |} ---- And why do you feel the need to look at your chars butt all day? | |} ---- What would be the problem to be gay? But if i were gay, i proberly would play a guy, so what does that say about you? :P | |} ---- ---- You sound very afraid. It's okay to 1. play something you like the looks of (weather it's a physical attraction, how the armor looks etc) and 2. explore other parts of your personality through your character. Doesn't magically change your sexuality. | |} ---- Gay poeple dont want to be females, they just love other man. Gays in movies are totally different to gay people in RL. I guess you mean a crossdresser? But after our short conversation, i allready see where your problems come from. Edited October 12, 2015 by Brain Woodstock | |} ---- because its centered on the screen by default. you are funny but i have to go now ;). | |} ---- It's not about pretending a false id on the internet, it's about roleplaying, playing whatever you like, whether be male, female, none at all, it doesn't matter. You can play a moving blob of goo if you like. | |} ---- Because if you are/were gay, you would probably feel the need to be the more female gender. I`m a guy, therefor i play a male. I dont wander around outside at pretend to be a female, maybe you do? | |} ---- ---- If a man were gay and making a character based on what he is attracted to he would play a male character. I don't think you understand how gay works... | |} ---- ---- Lmao its actually the opposite , the guy whose gay would actually make a male charcter lol Edited October 12, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- ---- Why would I do that? Well you are pretending to be a female, so something must be wrong with you. You cant be 100% hetero with those statements | |} ---- Allow me to introduce you to the Kinsey scale:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinsey_scale Sexuality is not black and white. It's shades of gray. Approximately 50 shades of gray. (oh god please don't hurt me for that one) Edited October 12, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- SO when we pose the question on you, you reject it? but you insist we fantasize on it?wooot And whose pretending?? are you making assumptions on ppl you dont know or making general statements without any thought in it?? | |} ---- It was quite clear from his second post where he wanted to go. | |} ----